


I promised to never do what I’ve done

by only_freakin_donuts



Series: Roisa Fic Week 2018 [2]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Day 5 - Caught Red Handed, F/F, Roisa Fic Week 2018, Rose is a lying liar what else is new, Songfic, missed a few days there.... oops, unedited and written in the middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_freakin_donuts/pseuds/only_freakin_donuts
Summary: Roisa Fic Week 2k18 Day 5. Songfic to Dear Diamond by Miranda Lambert.Rose has a journal. Rose has feelings (who knew?). Luisa has no respect for her privacy. Luisa has puppy eyes. That's all.





	I promised to never do what I’ve done

**Author's Note:**

> (I was thisclose to naming this fic "what he don't know will kill him" cause that's perfect, but not the point of this fic....) Also I didn't edit this, it's raw, it's... yeah.... I'm sorry. 
> 
> "Dear diamond,  
> With your band of gold,  
> Some people you have, some people you hold.  
> Dear diamond,  
> I promise to keep,  
> this secret I have while he’s holding me."

She said it wasn’t a diary, but her defensiveness towards anyone who expressed interest in it would say otherwise. She carried it everywhere with her–it was her constant. It had been Clara’s. It had been Denise’s. It was now Rose’s. It would be her next identity’s too. It carried all the secrets no one knew she had. Not even Luisa.

She knew more than most, Rose had to admit. But she didn’t know everything, despite what she thought. And what she didn’t know _could_ kill her. And would one day kill her father. 

She never thought Luisa would betray her trust– her hard-earned, slow-to-warm trust– and she wasn’t wrong, but she also wasn’t right. 

_She wasn’t wrong but she also wasn’t right._

“I was just looking to see if you had drawings in it!” Luisa protests, her voice high and a little afraid. She knows that gave her no right to look in Rose’s book, to flip the pages and skim the words, looking for the art her love always hid from the world, and from her.  
“That isn’t remotely the point, Luisa,” Rose yells, rubbing her temples, a headache on the horizon. “That doesn’t give you permission to invade my privacy!”  
“What’s in there that you don’t want me to see?” Luisa asks, point black, crossing her arms defensively. “Secrets don’t make friends, Rose.”  
Rose almost can’t believe she just said that. “You’re not the one I’m keeping secrets from,” she reminds her, lowering her voice, as if there’s a chance anyone could hear.  
“Did you write about us in there?” Luisa asks, her curiosity piqued. “Do you write, like, dirty stuff in there?” 

Rose narrows her eyes. Now isn’t the time for this, she’s mad. Luisa made her mad and now she’s trying to turn her on, it didn’t work like that. “Maybe I do,” she answers through her teeth. “But you’ll never know.”  
“Oh, come on,” Luisa tries. “I know you’re mad at me… I’ll make it up to you… in the bedroom.”  
“No,” Rose answers, not even entertaining the idea. She was a good liar, she always had been. She always had to be.  
Luisa bats those puppy eyes of hers, but Rose won’t budge. This is serious, this could’ve gone very, very badly for her, for them both, she wouldn’t let herself be swept away by freakin’ puppy eyes. This wasn’t… she didn’t…  
“Do you want to see the kind of things that have made it into this journal?” Rose asks, her voice down.  
“If you wouldn’t mind showing me,” Luisa responds, just as quiet. 

“I hate vulnerability,” Rose mumbles, flipping the pages till she finds the one she’s looking for. There’s a graphite sketch of a wedding ring, a nice one. And a few little lines pencilled in beside it.

_“I can’t tell him I don’t love him. And I can’t tell her that I do. So dear diamond, what will we do?”_

Luisa looks up slowly, trying to catch Rose’s eyes. “There you have it, I’m a good ole sap inside,” Rose mumbles, not making eye contact.  
Luisa shakes her head, and leans in for a kiss. She loves a good ole sap and she can tell her. “I love you too.”

What Luisa didn’t know _could_ kill her. But now, she knows. 

Rose won’t show her what’s on the next page, anyways. _Dear diamond, what will we do?_


End file.
